Secrets Behind Closed Doors
by CariShadows
Summary: Whats going on with the students in Anubis House, and what is Victor up to now? Why is everyone keeping secrets, and what happens when they're uncovered? Drama/Mystery/Romance Some Adult themes and Lemon and Lemonade in later chapters- lots of pairings.
1. Introduction

Welcome to my first ever fanfiction-points at self-Newb, I know. So to start off I'd like to say **I do not claim to own, or own House of Anubis or any of its characters.**

And I do warn you that this fanfiction will contain heterosexual sex scenes **AS WELL** as a few(minor and not graphic most likely) Homosexual sex scenes. I'll try not to make anything to graphic though, I don't want this to be an a written porn.

**This fanfiction will have a lot of Amber(or at least more than usual)** considering NO ONE ever makes a story around Amber, and shes my favorite character.

You may not like the pairings I am planning but I adore them so yeah. PAIRINGS ARE...to bad I keep them a secret ^^ But some have sex scenes and some don't, so yeah...also I'm pretty much pretending Mara and Mick don't exist, because I find them boring characters, but you will see them time to time, I just don't plan on making them a main part of the story...

Please Review and tell me what you think. **Oh also this first page is only the introduction**, so nothing really goes on in this chapter(hence why its so short and kinda boring), the story really starts in the second chapter which I can't wait to write it, I have the best idea!

* * *

Amber stared out the foggy window in the common room, sighing to herself as looked out into the dark wet night. It had been a long day, full of mysteries, shy romances, and seemingly endless math problems."Its sooo boring around here, we do the same thing every day, why don't we do something new for once?" She asked getting up from her chair and walking over to the dining table where Nina and Fabian were exchanging quiet giggles and compliments,"again"Amber added in her head.

Nina looked over to her unclasping her hand from Fabian's and hiding it under the table, as if everyone didn't already know they were an item. "What are you talking about Amber, we have loads of fun." Nina said with a smile, glancing over at Fabian without turning her head.

"Speak for yourself, of course you guys are having a good time, you're so busy snogging each other night and day, you hardly notice anything else." Said a voice walking into the room. It was Patrica, who seemed to hear and agree with Amber's argument."Why thank you Patrica, finally someone confronts them about it." Amber with a nod, folding her arms around her chest. "Its like watching an endless romance-which actually is quite cute, I wish I could have a romance like yours..."the cute teenager trailed off almost completely forgetting what they were talking about in the first time. Her eyes be came blank as she tilted her head to think.

"Amber." Patrica said waving a hand in front of the blond girls face, "Earth to Amber, planning on coming back down to earth soon?"

"Oh just let the poor girl dream Patrica, with Alfie as her boyfriend, she doesn't have much hope in reality." Jerome said, who was sitting on the couch ease dropping as he always did. "I resent that!" Alfie said throwing a couch pillow at him.

"For your information Alfie is quite the romantic." Amber stated apparently having come back down to earth, she turned her head and smiled at Alfie. Who just blushed and sat down without another word.

"Oi, you have to teach me how to shut him up like that."Jerome said, "All he does at night is blabber on and on about-" Jerome was cut off when another pillow was thrown at his face. "You be quite or I'll kill you in your sleep." Alfie said, his voice sharp.

"You? Threaten me? Oh Alfie, will you never learn?" With that Jerome got up from the couch and went to sit with the others, Alfie following behind him.

"What was he talking about Alfiekins?" Amber said, curious.

"Oh nothing, just forget about it, you know Jerome, such a kidder." Her boyfriend said nervously sitting down next to Jerome.

Patricia sat at her usual spot by Nina, who had apparently been talking for the last few minutes, but no one seemed to notice. Fabian gave her a slight shrug and stretched his hand out to hers. Nina smiled a faint smile and took his hand in hers, and stopped talking completely. "Oh would you guys stop with the sensuality? Its starting to turn into a chick flick in here." Jerome said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh well now you notice us, but when we're not all over each other you don't?" Fabian shot back, making Nina bight her lip when he said "All over each other", she was afraid they'd misinterpret what he meant and would never let her live it down..or actually, what did he mean anyways?

"Yes, considering you guys are flirting with each other at least ninety-nine percent of the time."Amber said playing with a loose strand of perfectly straight hair from her golden head. Nina was about to reject her comment when they all heard Victor in the hallway. "It's ten of clock! You all know what that means. You have five minutes, and I want to hear a pin drop." The next thing they heard with a pin dropping to the hardwood floor and they all got up from their chairs, "Why does he never even wait five minutes before he drops the pin Patrica? I don't get it."Amber said as the girls walked up the stairs to their dormitories. Patricia patted the confused girls back, "I've been wondering that for years myself."


	2. Secrets in the Attic

_Okay second chapter. The first chapter had a lot of errors in it and don't now how to fix it. This one I read over- hopefully everything is good ._

_I'll try to update at least every 2-3 days. I'll probably start making chapters longer from now on, I just realized how short they are are. Review please, remember this is my first fanfiction (fanfiction virgin ohyes.) Hopefully its not too boring . The plot is just starting to form though, things will starting getting more interesting each chapter. _

_Also, what do you guys think about lemons? Should I start putting some in, or do you prefer Lemonades, or neither? I'm wondering when I should put in some more heated chapters, or if I should just do nothing like that at all?_

* * *

Amber laid in bed, her hair strewn across her many soft feather pillows. She couldn't sleep tonight, for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. On the other side of the room Nina lay fast asleep, "Most likely dreaming about Fabian," The girl thought, its not that she didn't like them two together-she actually that they were really great together-it was just that she had been excluded from their conversations and get-together ever since they made their relationship public with that kiss on prom night.

Nina and her had been best friends for a while now, and now it just seemed like they were drifting apart. "Its just not healthy," Amber thought in her head, "A girl spending so much time with a guy, before you know it she'll turn into one." Of course that would never happen, but sometimes it felt like it. Nina already wasn't the most girly of girls(at least compared to Amber's standards)ever, but now she acted different. Almost like she was trying to have more things in common with Fabian. Then on the other side her clothing changed a little too.

Before Nina rarely ever wore anything that showed the slightest bit of skin, and now, Amber doubted she even wore a bra some days. Amber would never dare wear something so revealing...or would she? "Well I don't see why not, I have nothing to hide" The blond thought. She in fact had a great body, she just never had a reason to show so much of it, she didn't need to show skin to stand out. Where ever Amber went she stood out, whether if it was her beauty, goofiness, or sudden daydreaming in the middle of the hallway (which has happened on countless occasions).

Amber rolled over to look on the Hello Kitty pink clock on her bedside table. It read 1 o'clock; Amber groaned quietly and pulled the covers over her head. She usually didn't have trouble falling asleep, but today it seemed he mind was unsettled. So she just stared up at the wall and thought for a while. The first thing that came to her mind was Alfie, who she loved, but wasn't sure if she loved more than a friend. Things were a little distant between them lately, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet. Its like he just wasn't that into her as he was before. "He does spend an awful lot of time with Jerome...maybe he just doesn't have time to think of me anymore." Amber thought biting her lower lip, still tasting like the cherry lip gloss she wore all day.

Just then she heard Nina get out of bed and sleepless girl poked her head slightly out of the covers. Nina was headed to the door, a little plastic mystery item in her hand. "I wonder where she's going with that..." She wondered. Just before Nina closed the door behind her Amber decided to speak up.

"Nina, its 1 o'clock, where are you going?" She said quietly, but still loud enough for Nina to hear. Nina jumped slightly and slowly turned back. "Uh...I-I just have to use the bathroom. I shouldn't of eaten Alfie's mystery d-desert. So I uh...I might take a while." She said nervously keeping the hand with the little plastic object behind her.

"What do you have there Nina?" Amber asked getting out of bed and reaching behind her friend.

"Its nothing, just uh...a t-tampon, that time of the month you know. Now Amber if you'll excuse me..." Nina tried to scoot her way past Amber and out the door, but failed. Amber quickly snatched the item out of Nina's grasp and squinted her eyes, trying to see it more clearly in the dark room. Nina stayed dead silent, afraid to say anything more. Then Amber gasped, "Nina, is this a..a condom?"

* * *

Fabian paced back and forth in the attic, the blanket spread out on the ground as well as a few scented candles around the room for light. "God dammit, whats taking her so long." He worried, she was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago and she was never late, Fabian was starting to get worried that Victor had caught her.

Just as he was about to go knock on her door Nina came in. Fabian smiled, "What took you so long-" Then he stopped dead, his mouth still open. Amber walked in behind her, a frown on her face and a what looked like a condom in her hand. Nina looked ashamed and tried not to look at him.

"W-Whats going on here?" He stuttered staring from Nina to Amber.

"Oh I just felt like popping in, now that you guys are apparently having sex and all." Fabian gulped and Nina blushed, trying to hide her face behind her hair.

"Pfft, what would give you the idea that we're doing...you know." He trying to sound insistent, but of course failing miserably. Amber just shook her head and gave them a smile. "Oh you need to stop trying to cover it up, Nina already told me EVERYTHING." Amber said quite proudly. Fabian looked nervously at Nina, who gave him the "I'm so sorry" look.

"Okay, Fine, we are, just please, don't tell anyone!" He pleaded almost wanting to get on his hands and knees, if anyone else found out it would be hell, and he would get expelled if any of the teachers overheard.

"Oh what do you think I am, a snitch? You guys can do whatever you want, just really, stay off each other for about five seconds a come back down to earth okay?" Amber said handing Nina back the condom. Both Nina and Fabian looked shocked, obviously not seeing that one coming. "And you Nina," Amber continued, "I thought we were BFF's, I'm VERY disappointed you didn't tell me."

"Well...uh, Amber its kind of personal...and besides we decided we'd keep it a secret." Nina said taking the condom hesitantly from Amber. "There is no secrets between friends, if I was having sex I would tell you." Amber said matter-o-factually.

Just then they heard the attic door open and jumped, familiar footsteps walking up the stairs. Ones they have heard many times walking the hallways of Anubis House."Oh my god, its Victor!" They all whispered sharply at once. Then both Amber and Fabian looked at Nina, who looked more panicked than all of them put together. "Nina, you have to open-" Amber was cut off when Nina quietly but quickly said the dreaded words, "I didn't bring the necklace with me..." She touched her chest where the necklace/key would usually hang, but it obviously wasn't there. She had left it in the bedroom when she left, not taking it around with her anymore since the mystery of Anubis House was finished with.

"Who's there?" Victor said probably seeing the candle lights. Quickly everyone dived in behind boxes and anything they could find that would conceal them even the tiniest bit. Fabian and Amber stood crouched behind and pile of dusty old boxes as Nina scurried to a dark corner hoping to be concealed by the darkness and a stack of old wooden boards.

Victor's footsteps grew closer and Nina's heart beat rapidly. Peaking her head slightly over the boards she saw Victor kneeling in the middle of the room, seemingly grabbing a large book from a cardboard box. He was trying desperately to open it, even taking out a knife and attempting to tear the cover, the knife crumbling to pieces when he did. He threw the knife to the floor with a curse. Nina tried to stick her neck out farther to get a better look, accidentally pushing over a board of wood, making a loud clatter.

Victor shot up and his eyes raced over to where he heard the board fall. Seeing Nina Martin sitting horrified in the corner. "Nina Martin! To my office right now, before I drag you down myself!" He yelled, both Amber and Fabian staring in horror. Fabian was about to stand up and show himself to Victor too, but Amber tugged on his wrist pulling him back down. "Fabian! Are you crazy! If he sees you both up here together, you'll be expelled for sure!" She whispered as quietly as she could.

Nina walked down the attic steps keeping her head down, Victor right behind her, the mysterious book tucked between his jacket, a strange faint red glow coming from it. Nina could swear she walked down the stairs that she could hear it whispering in harsh, distant tones, almost like it was in a different language.


	3. Secrets in the Night

**Okay, done! Sorry I took so long, I've had writers block . I tried to add a lemon but figured it wasn't time for one yet, so you must be content with a small lemonade(or would it be a lemon? I dunno...) AlfiexJerome dream, not my favorite pairing, but it works for the story.**

**Um what else...I read it over, so hopefully no mistakes-crosses fingers-. Please review, tell me what you want to happen, and maybe I'll incorporate it into the story somehow. It might take me a week or so to write the next part, I have an idea of what to write next, but I still don't have enough to last a chapter I don't think...**

**Tell me if I should improve on something also, 'cause I don't want to make it to boring, but I don't want to make it to busy either...THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK :'D Ohyes, well enjoy~ (hopefully) lol**

* * *

Both Fabian and Amber ran down the stairs and opened the door slightly to see Nina and Victor heading towards his office. Amber shut the door and turned to Fabian, "This is terrible! What are we going to do?" Amber said at a panicked Fabian. He just stood there shaking his head, "I don't think there is anything we can do, but anyways I doubt he'll do anything too awful, lets just go to our rooms and wait for her..." Amber bit her lip, hoping that he was right. After all, she was just in the attic, and the students are always up there.

"Well okay then, but I don't really like this plan..." Amber said as she opened the door and ran down to her dorm door, making sure Victor wasn't in sight before she crossed the Hallway. Fabian was right behind her, heading for the stairs, "Come get me when she comes back." He whispered. Amber nodded and entered her room, turning on the overhead light and sitting on her covered pink bed. "I hope Nina will be alright..." She thought, laying back into the pillows and staring at the ceiling waiting for Nina to come back.

Victor shut the door with a bang when both Nina and himself entered his office. Nina stood awkwardly by his desk, playing nervously with her fingers. "Now, can you care tell me what you were doing up there this late at night, in fact why you were up there at all?" Victor asked taking a seat at his chair.

"W-Well you s-see, I was uh...I-I was sleepwalking! I've been doing that ever since I was twelve. Can't help it, crazy huh? I must of woken up when I heard the loud thud." Nina said nodding her head, hoping like hell that he would believe her story. "Well quite frankly I don't believe your story, and it wouldn't matter anyways if it was true. I brought you to my office for a greater purpose." He said patting Corbier's black feathers with his long fingers.

Nina was starting to get more nervous by the second, what could he possibly want with her? She thought all this madness was over, but it looked like it wasn't. What was the book Victor took out of the attic, and did it have anything to do with her, or the House of Anubis? "W-What do you mean?"

"I sorry Nina, but as you know, you are the chosen one. There are many more mysteries of Anubis House that you and your dimwit friends have yet to discover." Victor began, getting up from his chair. "I have to say, I am quite disappointed in you, but no matter, we must get you prepared, we have much to get ready for." Victor raised his hand, tiny red sparks spiraled heading directly at Nina. She tried to back away but it wouldn't help, with one painful scream as the sparks hit her face, she fainted to the ground, unconscious.

Amber awoke from her rest with a great big yawn, stretching her arms out above her head and trying to blink the blurriness of morning away. She had apparently fallen asleep whilst she was waiting for Nina. Rubbing her eyes she walked over to Nina's bed, figuring she had made it back sometime last night. "Nina, Nina wake up, tell me what happened." The sleepy girl said reaching down to shake Nina but touched instead an empty bed. Her eyes shot open and she was suddenly much more awake, "Oh my god!" She paced around the room in her pink pajamas trying to calm herself down. "Just calm down Amber, she's probably already at breakfast..." She said to herself, though not quite believing her own words.

Without changing out of her pajamas, or even brushing her terribly tangled and messy hair she raced down the stairs and into the common and dining room, everyone in the mist of eating breakfast, Nina's seat empty. "N-Nina, shes missing! Its Victor, he he took her!" Amber exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"My god, its the Grudge!" Jerome yelled sarcastically looking appalled.

"Oh SHUT UP Jerome, this is SERIOUS!" Amber yelled, everyone sitting quietly in their chairs, just staring at her.

"Uh Amber, I'm right here..." She heard a voice say, Amber quickly turned, in result her long blond hair whipped at Jerome's face. "Watch it there woman! Before you take an eye out with that mess!"

Nina stood in the kitchen, cleaning dishes. Amber ran over to her and gave her a big hug, Nina just stood awkwardly in her grasp, her face getting red as it was starting to get hard to breath. "Oh Nina! I'm so glad you're okay! I was soooo worried! What happened? Why didn't you wake me up? When did you get back? Did you get a punishment? Was it scary? What did Victor say? Are you in trouble? Oh my god that had to be sooo scary, I know I would be scared, were you scared? You probably were-"

"Can't...breathe." Nina managed to say, being suffocated by Amber. Amber quickly let go of her but didn't stop smiling, "I'm sorry! I'm just so glad you're okay? So really, what happened?"

"Uh...nothing, just a warning. I guess Victor is nice after all." Nina said grabbing a sponge and continuing to scrub the plates and silverware. At that everyone dropped their food and turned to her. "She's been brainwashed." They all said in unison.

"What? No I'm not...but whatever, I'm just happy I didn't get in trouble." Nina said, pushing a bit of loose hair behind her ears, not bothering to look at them as she was concentrating on finishing the dishes.

Amber was about to say something when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a sparkling clean plate, "EEK!" Was all she squealed before she ran up back up the stairs to get herself presentable. As Amber realized, Jerome was right: She did look like the grudge.

Everyone continued their day like any other, nothing really exciting, that is, other than Amber's rarely seen unbeautified appearance that morning. As soon as they knew it, it was 10 o'clock and Victors words echoed through the halls as it did every night. "It's ten of clock! You all know what that means. You have five minutes, and I want to hear a pin drop."

The pin dropped to the ground, the tiny clink seeming more of a clatter in the soundless hallways. Inside their dorms, the students of Anubis House silently lay in their beds until the chance arose for them to get out, and begin the new day of the night.

Patricia was pulling on her boots, getting ready for a party in another house when she heard a small- but noticeable creak. She glanced over at Mara, who was fast asleep in her bed and quietly rose from her bed, not wanting to wake her roommate up. With a peak out the door her eyes caught sight of a dark figure walking towards Victor's office. She squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was in the darkness, but she couldn't quite make it out. "It must be Victor, he probably was just patrolling the halls. What a wanker." Patricia sighed entering her room once more, making her way to the open window and climbing out and setting her foot on the tree that winded up to her window.

Amber- tired from the previous night- went to sleep early, but not before seeing Nina walk out of the room. "Probably going to see Fabian, will they never learn?" Amber thought as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_The wind blew softly into the dorm room where two boys lay awake in their beds- well, Jerome's bed at least- a creaking bed underneath them. "Jerome, we can't keep doing this..." A voice said from above the covers. Amber felt herself drawn to the slightly open door of their room, and couldn't help taking a peak. She didn't even remember waking up, she somehow just turned up here. She gasped when she saw Alfie and Jerome laying together, a single light illuminating the whole room. _

"_What if Amber finds out?" Alfie whimpered when Jerome lowered his head onto his friends thick length. A moan escaping his lips when Jerome's tongue gently glided against the length of his shaft. Amber stood frozen at the doorway, still unable to walk away. _

_Alfie tugged on Jerome's dyed blond locks, begging him to take it all. Alfie could almost feel Jerome smile somehow as he did what his friend commanded, staying down for as long as he could before he went back up with a loud pop as his mouth left completely. He brought his hand down and stroked him, whimpers and moans coming from Alfie as he was close to climax. Jerome brought his mouth down again, taking him all in once again, going up slowly while flicking his tongue around, making Alfie go crazy. While one final groan-_

Amber gasped awake, her forehead sweaty and her mouth dry as her alarm rang on her bedside table. She felt as if she had woken up from a nightmare, but wasn't quite sure it was one. "No...Alfie and Jerome...no, its not possible." Amber mumbled falling back into her pillows, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"What are you mumbling about Amber? You better get out of bed or you'll miss breakfast" Nina said from across the room, already dressed in her uniform.

"Oh shut up, I had a nightmare is all, and why is it so hot in here? If feels like a sauna." With that Amber jumped out of bed and over to the window, yanking it open and hoping it was a cool day, and to her great joy, it was.

"Okay...well, I'll be downstairs, see you there then." Nina said shutting the door on her way out. _"Huh...that's weird, its not like Nina to not ask what my Nightmare was about. She didn't seem to care at all...some friend, she's probably to busy with Fabian again."_ Amber frowned and went over to her dresser, pulling out her uniform and heading to the laboratory for a quick shower.

Everyone was sitting in the common room, conversing amongst each other before it was time to go to school, apparently already finishing their breakfast. "So I see you ate with out me, so rude."Amber said going into the kitchen to grab a cereal bar on account there was no time for any real type of breakfast.

"Sorry your highness, but the whole world doesn't revolve around what time you wake up Amber." Jerome said from the couch, Alfie sitting beside him, talking to Patrica. Amber gave him a death glare, for reasons that weren't quite fair to him. After all, it was just a dream? Why should she be so mad?

Alfie stopped talking with Patrica and walked over to her, a smile on his face. "Morning honeycakes, want to walk to school?" Alfie said reaching across her to grab an apple, and stole a kiss on her cheek.

Amber blushed and turned away, not able to look at him on account of her dream. "Uh...no, I think I'll walk with Nina and Fabian today, you don't mind do you?" Amber said taking a bite of the cereal bar and walking over to sit next-or rather squeeze in the middle of Nina and Fabian, who for some reason today, weren't all over each other, but rather on different sides of the world. Fabian was taking to Mick and Nina was sitting and reading a book.

"Oh well...okay, thats no problem, tomorrow then?"

Amber nodded reluctantly and turned to Nina, tapping her on the shoulder. "So Nina, must you and Fabian have sex every night? I would of thought you'd learn your lesson." Amber tried to say quietly so no one else would hear.

"What? Oh...yeah sorry, can't help it you know." Nina said not looking up from her book. Amber frowned ad turned back to see Fabian looking at them. "What? Me and Nina weren't...you know, last night? What gave you that idea?"

They both looked at Nina, curiosity plastered on their faces, "Nina, where did you go then? I saw you walk out last night, why would you lie...?" Amber said, this time Nina looked up at both of them trying to figure out what to say now. "You have A LOT of explaining to do." Amber said. Jerome listening in-as always- from where he sat on the other side of the room as best he could with their quiet whispers.


End file.
